


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by Cadburytrooper96



Series: Tougher Than Earth, Hotter Than Fire [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Infertility, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Patriarchy, Supportive Aang and Katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: Toph overhears a conversation and assumes the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

Toph hummed lightly as she walked towards the Throne Room. Zuko and Aang were in there with the rest of the Fire Nation advisors. She’d only stayed back because she and Katara needed to catch up. Her face broke out in a small grin. She still couldn’t believe she’d been married to Zuko for three years. Had it really been that long since she was just a little girl hanging on to his every word? It seemed like just yesterday she’d gone looking for him and he’d burnt her feet.

Her grin widened. She never hesitated to remind him of it when she could. She came upon the entrance to the Throne Room and was about to go in when she heard her name being spoken out. She hesitated and listened closer.

“What about Toph?” Aang asked. His voice had broken a long time ago and it was no longer the boyish tone she’d grown accustomed to years ago. He had grown into a man she was proud to say she’d taught. There was a short silence in the Throne Room before one of the advisors spoke up.

“We mean no harm, Avatar but there is the issue of an heir.”

Toph curled her fists in anger. She didn’t need heightened senses to know who was speaking. It was one of the Fire Nation’s generals, Zaheer. He was one of Ozai’s men. He’d been younger at the time of course, but he’d had the mentality of a pure Fire Nation engraved in his mind and he fought her marriage to Zuko till the wedding day. It was no secret that they didn’t like each other and had Toph been a lesser woman, she’d have done away with him ages ago.  _Why Zuko kept him around is still a mystery._

“And why does the issue of an heir concern you?” Zuko asked coolly. A murmur went through the men before Zaheer spoke up again. 

“No offense Fire Lord Zuko, but it’s been three years since we merged with the Earth Kingdom. Something must be shown from the union.” He said. Toph gritted her teeth. She was inches from bursting in there and putting him in his place but she wanted to see what her husband would have to say.

“Is peace not enough? Or would you rather I did away with my wife?” Zuko asked. Despite herself, Toph smiled. She knew that tone. That was the tone he used when he was inches away from igniting everything within a ten feet radius. Zaheer faltered slightly and Toph noticed his heartbeat pick up.  _Good._

“N-No, Lord Zuko. Of course not. It would break ties with the Earth Kingdom. I merely suggest you make use of another woman.” He said quickly. Toph’s mouth fell open in shock. She waited for the rushing inferno she was sure would come but nothing happened. It seemed like hours but it was mere seconds and Zuko hadn’t replied. A lump formed in her throat. Toph felt tears well up in her eyes and she turned away and ran.

She was too far gone to notice the scorched edges of the Throne Room’s doors.

* * *

 

Katara frowned a bit as she looked at the pattern of the scarf she was knitting. There was something wrong. She cocked her head to the side before realizing her mistake. She’d skipped a step. She groaned in frustration.  _I’m going to have to undo it and go back!_  Katara tossed it to the side of her bed. She’d do it later. 

She stretched a bit and fell back on her bed. It had been a long journey on Appa and she was more than willing to get some sleep. The next day would be a busy day for her and Aang and she had to be well rested for it.  _Not like that’s my only reason._  Her hand caressed her stomach lightly.

She’d found out just before they left and she hadn’t found the time to tell even Aang. Katara smiled widely. She was sure he’d be more than happy to hear the news.  _And he’ll be sure to express it as well._  She blushed lightly. When she’d first married Aang she was…concerned that he won’t know what to do when it came to pleasuring a woman but he’d surpassed her expectations and then some.

 _He’s surely not passive when it comes to the bedroom_ _._  Katara couldn’t help but giggle to herself. Suddenly, her door slammed open and Katara sat up in shock. Her mind instantly went to danger but she relaxed when she found out it was only Toph.

“Toph, you scared me.” She said as she began to lean back into her bed. Toph let out a small sob and Katara shot up. “Toph? What’s wrong?” She asked. Toph found her way to Katara’s bed and she plopped down. Her hands went to her face and she wiped away the tears that had streamed down her cheeks. 

“Toph? You’re beginning to scare me a little. What’s wrong?” Katara asked. She couldn’t think of anything that would push the earth bender to tears and to see her cry like this was unsettling in the least. 

“Zuko wants a concubine.” Toph choked out.

 Katara gasped in shock. “What? Why? What’s going on between you two?” Katara asked. Zuko and Toph seemed to have a pretty strong marriage but she knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. 

 More tears trickled down Toph’s cheeks. “He needs an heir and I can’t give him that so he’s gotta do what he has to do.” She murmured. Katara’s heart sank.

“You’ve only been married three years. You both have a lot of years ahead of you.” Katara said in a soothing voice as she placed a comforting hand on Toph. 

Toph shook her off. “Katara, you and Twinkle Toes had your first child in your first year. It would’ve been your first month if you didn’t have the good sense to take something to prevent it.” She spat out. Katara blushed hard. It was in moments like this that Katara was glad Toph couldn’t really see. 

She herself knew how she and Aang must have been like in their first weeks of marriage, having seen it with Toph and Zuko.  _Sokka and Suki too but they were more like a pair of animals in heat than people._  “Women differ, Toph. It’s just not your time yet.” Katara said gently.

“But when will my time come, Katara?” Toph asked in despair. “I want a child to-” Toph stopped short. She dug her heels into the ground and listened carefully. Katara pulled away knowing she’d been found out. Toph stood up abruptly. “I can’t believe I came to you of all people with this.” She muttered to herself. 

“Toph-”

“Don’t. I know you’re trying to help but just don’t. You’re never going to know what this feels like, Sugar Queen so just stop.”

Toph left the room and Katara sighed.  _So much for being well rested._

* * *

 

“Zuko, nothing good would come out of killing him.” Aang pleaded as he dragged Zuko towards his room. Zuko’s entire body shook and his temperature had risen through the roof. At his fingertips was a flame and Aang blew a gust of air towards it.

It refused to go out and Aang sighed. “Just get in would you?” He said as he pushed the Fire Lord into his room. Katara sat up thinking it was Toph but her face settled into a hard glare when she learned it was just Zuko.

“You should be ashamed of yourself, Zuko.” She said to him as she stood up. Aang stared at his wife.  _What the hell is she doing? Can’t she see he’s pissed?_  Katara either didn’t see Aang’s face or she decided to ignore it. She stepped right in front of Zuko and glared at him. “How could you even entertain the thought of getting a concubine!?” She exclaimed. 

Zuko took in deep breaths. “Where did you hear that from?” He demanded. 

“From your sobbing wife. She left a couple of minutes ago. Zuko how could you?” Katara asked.

Zuko’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of Toph overhearing his conversation with the council. “Toph? How the hell does she know?” He asked.

Katara growled at him. “Does that really matter? You’ve only been married three years Zuko. You can’t expect her to turn into some sort of breeding-”

“Okay thank you, Katara.” Aang said hurriedly, cutting her off.

“She must have overheard the pompous fool.” Zuko growled. He turned to Aang. “I’ve got a good reason to challenge him to an Agni Kai now, don’t I?” He asked. Aang groaned and shot a glare at Katara.

Katara frowned. “What?” She asked defensively. 

“It was one of Zuko’s advisors who suggested it not Zuko.” Aang explained to her.

 “Oh.” Katara said softly. She gave Zuko an apologetic look. “You didn’t kill him, did you?” She asked.

“Didn’t get the chance. The Avatar was gracious enough to stop me.” Zuko said, his last statement dripping with sarcasm. Aang gaped. 

“Was I supposed to let you kill him?”

“As the Avatar, no. As my friend, yes!”

“Yeah sure, great. I’ll just let you kill him then explain myself to Avatar Roku when he asks why I stood by and let you kill someone in cold blood.”

Zuko sighed. “She really thinks I’m going to get another woman just because I want an heir?” He asked quietly and Katara nodded. “She’s really upset about it.”

Zuko fell into silence. Toph never spoke about it but he knew she was insecure about the fact that she hadn’t borne him a child yet. He wasn’t too bothered about it. Truth be told, he was glad because he harbored his own demons concerning fatherhood but Toph wasn’t as easy going as he was when it came to that. Zuko sighed again. He couldn’t even imagine how she was feeling. If she was willing to cry openly to Katara then it must have really hurt her. 

Zuko’s heart bled for his wife.  _Oh, Toph. Where are you?_


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko took in a deep breath. He hadn’t seen his wife throughout the whole of yesterday and he was at his wits end. He was filled with so much rage and confusion that he didn’t know what to do with it. He had tried sparring with Aang but when his flames began to turn blue, Aang had to tell him to stop and recollect himself before he could start again.

He couldn’t help it. Sure, he and Toph had been apart a number of times but he’d always known where she was. He was sure she was still in the Fire Nation but where was the issue. Aang said she wasn’t in the palace which just made him more nervous. If something happened to her, he wouldn’t be able to protect her and he would  **never** forgive himself.

A knock was heard at his door and Zuko snapped out of his thoughts. “Come in.” He called. The door swung open and he was greeted by one of his men. The news of what had transpired the day before had spread through the palace and beyond and everyone knew not to come too close to him for fear of being lashed at.

Zuko wouldn’t of course, but people were still having a difficult time distinguishing him from Ozai and his performance the day before hadn't helped. “What is it?” Zuko asked. 

“You have a visitor.” The guard said. “It’s Lady Mai.” Zuko’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t seen her in a while and for her to drop in when nothing of serious importance was going on was strange.

Zuko got up from his seat and followed the guard out. He found himself being led to one of the waiting rooms in the palace. True to the guard’s word, Mai was patiently waiting for him, dressed in her usual black robes. Her face was set in its usual stoic manner but her eyes lit up when he came into sight.

The guard left them alone and Mai stood up. “Fire Lord Zuko.” She, as she gave a formal bow and Zuko snorted lightly. 

“Oh please.” He said and she laughed. 

“At least you can’t say I didn’t give you the respect you deserve.” Mai replied. Zuko smiled and he drew her in for a hug.

 It was unorthodox for him to show that level of physical familiarity with an unmarried woman but Mai was more than that to him. She was his first love and one of his closest friends up until recently. She’d been out of the Fire Nation for a while and they’d lost contact.

“Nice to see I was missed.” She said as she drew away from him. The two walked side by side and proceeded to catch up on the things they’d missed in the past year.

* * *

 

Toph rubbed at her puffy eyes. She hadn’t cried this much since…well ever.  She guessed Zuko, Aang and Katara would be looking for her but she didn’t feel the urge to go back. Not after what she’d heard.  _Not after seeing Zuko consider another woman._

The start of their relationship had been a rocky one. Zuko and Mai had just broken up and she’d sort of been the shoulder he had to lean on. Both of them understood what it felt like to be raised by parents who weren’t very good at being parental figures so they took solace in each other.

They leaned on each other through and they had progressed from friends to something more. It took disapproval from his Nation to push the two together which was ironic when one thought about it. All opposition towards them just made them stronger and they’d only proved they could handle backlash by being together. It took a while but in time, people got used to the idea.  _Most people._

Her mother’s first question when she’d found out she was betrothed to the Fire Lord was if he had threatened her. Toph had been insulted. Threatened her, who on the planet could threaten her except for Aang? As long as she was on earth or had some earth available to her, she was fine.

She couldn’t be moved by anyone. She’d married against her parents wishes and hadn’t looked back. Now, Toph was wondering if she’d made the wrong decision. Not that she didn’t love him. She did. She loved him so much that it hurt and that was what made it worse.

She would give up anything for him if it meant his happiness and the one thing she couldn’t give him was the one thing he needed. Another tear rolled down Toph’s cheek and she gave a dry laugh. She was the greatest earth bender on earth. She’d invented a new type of bending for spirits sake. She had meet people whose hearts picked up the moment they realized who she was and here she was. 

Crying over a man.

 _Oh_ _,_ _how the mighty have fallen._  Toph sucked in a deep breath before getting up and dusting herself off. If Zuko wanted to take another woman then fine. She’d step aside and let him choose one.  _I just don’t know if I’ll be able to watch him take someone else._

* * *

 

Zuko and Mai stood at the patio where the duck pond they’d played with as children was. “I’m getting married next month.” She said out of the blue. 

Zuko turned to her in surprise. “Really? How come I didn’t hear any word of it?” He asked. 

“I wanted to keep it quiet. He’s…from the Earth Kingdom.” Mai replied quietly. 

Zuko chuckled. “Looks like I’ve been a source of inspiration for you.” He said with a smirk. Mai shoved him playfully. 

“His name is Jet. He used to be some kind of anti-Fire Nation rebel. I’m not even sure how we got together but we did and it’s been amazing.” She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

Zuko smiled as Mai spoke. “Well you’re talking about him and you’re smiling so he’s got to be impressive.” He said. 

Mai rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” She shot at him and Zuko laughed. Mai rolled her eyes again. “Speaking of the Earth Kingdom, where’s the Fire Lady?” She asked. “Normally if I’m around, I can’t get through an hour without getting into a fight with her.”

Zuko smiled faintly at Mai’s comment before falling into silence. Mai frowned and looked at him. “You didn’t send her away, did you?” She asked in a concerned voice. 

Zuko’s head shot up in alarm. “Of course not. I would never do that to her.” No matter how bad things got, he would never send Toph away the way Ozai sent his mother away. He could never be that cruel.

“I just had to make sure.” Mai said in her defense. “What’s going on between you two?” She asked. Zuko took in a deep breath before telling the entire story to her.

* * *

 

Toph sighed as she put on her Earth Kingdom bracelet. She didn’t usually wear it but she needed some sort of closure if she was going to get through the day. Her door busted open and Toph groaned.

“Where have you been?” Katara exploded as she came into Toph’s room. 

“Aren’t you supposed to take it easy in your condition, Sugar Queen?” Toph spat out. Katara ignored the barb and focused her attention on the earth bender.

“Zuko’s been worried sick. We’ve all been worried sick.” Katara said. 

Toph scoffed dryly. “Yeah right. Like he cares.” She muttered. “Where is he?” She asked in a louder voice.

“By the duck pond. He’s with Aang and Mai.” Katara replied and Toph’s head snapped up at the mention of Mai’s name. 

 _Mai? She’s been gone for a year. What would she be doing here unless…_  Toph’s eyes widened and she felt something in her break. Katara realized what Toph was thinking and she spluttered. “No, it’s not what you-” She began but Toph had already swept out of the room and was heading towards the duck pond area. Katara groaned in frustration before hurrying after the earth bender.

* * *

 

“You’re getting married to Jet?” Aang asked in surprise. Mai nodded. 

“You know him?” She asked and Aang nodded. 

“He helped us during the war. Well, he also tried to wipe out an entire village full of fire benders and earth benders. Katara had a stupid crush on him.” Aang said, saying his last sentence with a sound of distaste.

Zuko chuckled softly and Mai was about to reply to him when she was suddenly dragged away from Zuko’s side by the earth. Aang instantly went to battle mode but Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. Toph came into view and he was about to pull her into his arms when he realized that something was wrong.

“Toph, he’s not using Mai!” Katara said she raced towards the earth bender. Aang held his wife away from Toph and he bent Mai out of the earth. 

Mai reached for one of her knives and Zuko stopped her. Mai stared at him. “You’ll only annoy her more.” He said in explanation. 

Toph pushed the two away farther and stuck Mai’s legs in the earth. “Toph, what’s going on?” Zuko asked in confusion. He didn’t understand the motivation behind what she was doing. 

“She thinks you’re taking Mai.” Katara said to him. 

“Taking me where?” Mai cried out, feeling herself begin to sink into the ground.

Zuko’s eyes widened in understanding and he walked towards his wife before scooping her up in his arms. She fought against him but Zuko’s grip was stronger than his and he carried her off. Aang freed Mai and she walked towards them. “What was that all about?” She asked. 

Katara and Aang looked towards the direction their friends went. “It’s complicated but I bet Zuko’s about to put his Fire Lady in her place.”

* * *

 

Zuko ignored his wife’s punches and cries of protest and kicked open the door to their bedroom. He dropped her on the bed unceremoniously and stepped back. Toph glared up at him, her chest heaving and her hands curled into fists. She made a move to get off the bed and Zuko bent a stream of fire towards her. 

It was a little harmless stream but it was enough for Toph to know that he was being serious. “What do you want?” She spat out. 

Zuko rubbed his hand over his face. “How about where were you last night? Aang couldn’t find you anywhere, I couldn’t either and I nearly went mad wondering what happened to you.” Toph scoffed.

“What do you care? All you’re concerned about is planting your seed into your Fire Nation ex-girlfriend.” Toph said, her anger welling up in her again. “If you want an heir so badly, I won’t stop you but not with her!”

Zuko gaped in shock. “Planting my seed into-Toph, she’s getting married next month!” He said in amazement. 

“So?” Toph retaliated. “You’re the Fire Lord. You can get anything from anyone you want right?!”

 Zuko flushed with anger. “I’m not planning to sleep with her, Toph.” He said darkly. He’d come a long way with his temper but she was starting to push it.

Toph raised a brow. “Oh really? Who then? Who’s the lucky woman?” She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Zuko growled. “No one, Toph! I’m not asking for an heir from anyone!” He yelled in reply.

His words were a shot and Toph faltered. “Then what are you going to do?” She asked in a small voice.

Zuko made a noise of frustration. “Tell me this Toph, at what point in our marriage did I tell you that your main purpose was giving me an heir?” He asked. Toph kept quiet, still at a loss on what to say. “Exactly. I didn’t marry you because I wanted a child, Toph. I married you because of all the people I know, you’re the one I trust the most. You’re the only one who understands me. I married you because I love you, heir or not.”

Toph felt her eyes well up and she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from crying. “But you didn’t say anything.” She said in a choked voice. “When the council suggested you take another woman, you didn’t say anything.”

Zuko crouched down in front of her. “I didn’t say anything because I was shocked that someone could even dare to say something like that in my presence. And then when the shock wore off, I got so mad that I influenced the flames in the Throne Room and sent them hurtling towards the stupid council. If not for Aang, I would’ve killed them all.” He explained gently.

Toph felt her tears spill over. She felt so stupid, so selfish. All this time she’d been upset because he wasn’t willing to defend her and the truth was he was willing to kill for her.  _He deserves to choose another woman._ Zuko saw her tears and he immediately pulled her into his arms. 

Toph buried her face in his chest and let her tears flow. Zuko hoisted her up and he climbed onto their bed and adopted a comfortable position. Toph remained on his lap, her body heaving with sobs. Zuko wrapped his arms tighter around her and he kissed the top of her head.

“I’m sorry…didn’t know…bad wife…”

Toph’s words were muffled by her tears but Zuko could still pick some out. “Toph, you are the farthest thing from a bad wife.” Zuko said softly as he kissed her head again and rubbed her back. “It was a rational response, Toph. I’m not upset with you.”

Toph pulled back, tears still running down her face. “But I was horrible to you and I said really cruel things and I attacked Mai all for no reason and you tried to defend me and I didn’t care and-” She dissolved into more tears and Zuko pulled her towards him again. His robes were getting wet but he could care less. 

His first priority was the black-haired woman sitting in his lap. He hated seeing her like this. He wasn’t used to seeing these many tears from her and he could tell this had struck deep with her. Of course, he was willing to talk to her about it but the first thing to do would be to stop her tears.

Telling her to stop wasn’t going to help matters and he couldn’t bear seeing her like this for a moment more so he did the only thing he knew that would calm her down.

He kissed her.

He half expected her to push him away but what she did surprised him. Toph pressed herself against him and kissed him back with an astonishing amount of fervor. Their tongues fought against each other and after a couple of moments, Zuko pulled away from her to take a breath.

“Zuko, please. I just…I need to know you still want me.” Toph said, her eyes still puffy and her fingers shaking slightly. 

“I’ll always want you.” Zuko whispered tenderly. He couldn’t understand the instant mood swing but his wife needed him and he sure as hell wasn’t going to leave her wanting. He lowered his face to hers and proceeded to take her.

* * *

 

Toph rested her head on Zuko’s lower abdomen as he carded through her hair. Their lovemaking had been frantic and contained a degree of roughness she hadn’t seen since their honeymoon. She didn’t think she understood what came over her. She just needed to be close to him, as close to him as she could possibly get.

She knew he was waiting for her to talk so she took in a deep breath and opened her mouth. “You know maybe this other woman thing isn’t such a bad idea.” She said softly. Her words shocked him and Zuko went still

“How so?” He asked carefully as he continued carding through her hair. Toph’s hand slipped further down his body and Zuko twitched.

“Don’t try to distract me, Toph.” He said in a slightly playfully voice. 

Toph smiled but she withdrew her hand. “I’m just thinking that in case we can’t-I can’t give you a child or if the child ends up like me then it could be our back up plan.” She continued in a falsely light tone.

Zuko looked down at his wife in confusion. “What do you mean like you?” He asked. 

Toph waved her hand in front of her face. “Blind. Don’t get me wrong, I love my bending abilities but I don’t want to deprive a child of the gift of seeing.” She said. 

Zuko smiled softly. “Toph, any child of yours will be perfect to me because it’s from you. You see more than anyone else can and it’s your greatest asset. I wouldn’t even care if it was an earth bender. So far it’s ours, I’m happy.”

Toph felt a lone tear snake down her cheek and she hugged Zuko to her. She didn’t know how she got so lucky to end up with him but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let anything get in between them again.

“You know you’re going to have to apologize to Mai, right?” Zuko said. Toph pouted and her hand flitted below his waist. Zuko chuckled and he pulled her up so he could meet her face. Toph smiled at him and he kissed her.

* * *

 

Six months later

* * *

 

Zuko gave a sigh of relief as he entered his chambers. It had been a hectic day and he was glad to be back with his wife. Toph had been sick for a few days and had been unable to attend court with him which had made things even worse. Toph was a good buffer against stupid and asinine statements from his advisors and he’d had to patiently answer each and every request on his own.

Toph was eagerly waiting for him and he drew her into a tight hug. She returned his hug and Zuko felt his frustrations melt away. 

“I saw the royal healers today.” She said as she pulled away from him and Zuko frowned. 

“Sorry I couldn’t be there. Are you alright though?” He asked and Toph eagerly nodded. 

“Better than alright.” She replied as she took his hand and placed it against her stomach. “They said I’m already two months along.” Zuko’s brow furrowed with confusion before her words began to make sense.

“Toph? Are you-Are we-”

She nodded in reply to his unanswered question and Zuko grabbed her in another hug. He could feel her giggle against him and he swore his heart never felt lighter. “The morning sickness should be for another couple of days and things could still go wrong but we’re going to be parents.” Her voice broke on her last words and Zuko pulled away to see her eyes welling up with tears.

“You are an amazing woman, Toph.” He said enthusiastically, trying to squeeze in all his gratitude into those five words. “Children don’t make a difference in my love for you but I am so, so happy. Thank you so much.” Toph giggled again and brushed away her tears.

“I didn’t do it all on my own, you helped.” She replied and Zuko chuckled.

“I suppose. Still, you are the one carrying our child, not I.” He replied. He leaned down to place a kiss over her flat stomach and Toph ran her fingers through his hair. 

“I already love you so much, little one.” Zuko murmured to her stomach, his voice thick with emotion and Toph’s eyes welled up again. After months of waiting, their greatest desire had finally been delivered and she couldn’t wait to be a parent with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! A bit of angst but a happy ending. Thanks so much for everyone reading this. I take requests so feel free to let me know if you want something seen. I have a bunch of these already written up, so be on the lookout for more! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Hope you enjoyed this and let me know of any requests!


End file.
